The Broken Angel: DBZ
by Hikari no Tenshi
Summary: ON HOLD
1. A Very Dark Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's notes: Ohayo! Hi everyone, this is my first fic that I actually sent in and I hope you guys like it. It's going to be a crossover with either DBZ of GW, you pick. I recently only have been reviewing stories and give authors encouraging praises. I usually go by Tenshi or Nikki. 

Anyway, this is sorta a drama at first but I haven't decided on anything yet, I just typed the first thing that popped into my mind.

Enjoy! 

**__**

THE BROKEN ANGEL

By: Hikari no Tenshi 

There was darkness; but in the black dept, you could barely make out a form that was in a fetal position. And if you look hard enough, you would be able to see that this person was female and had long, beautiful silver-blond hair that was held up in a oriental hair style. Her clothes were severely battered and in the dimming light, it looked like a fuku. Small gashes and scars adorned her arms and legs, and if you could see her face, you would also notice the forming bruises. Tskhino Usagi sat in the darkness. She was alone in every way possible, and the darkness threatened to swallow her whole without any mercy. Heart-braking sobs shook her lithe form as she thought about the recent battle. She lost everything, and everyone that she ever knew, cared about, or even hated. Usagi never knew so much pain and sorrow in all her 17 years. Right now, all she wanted to do was die, but she couldn't even do that. She was too weak to do anything but cry at her loss, and wish for her demise. 

__

'Why?!' she screamed to herself_. 'Why did it end this way. This wasn't suppose to happen! I saw the future….**we** saw the future._' She thought bitterly. And now, and now she had nothing. Even hearing Rei rant on about how irresponsible and ditzy she is would be better than the darkness. _'Hell, hearing Chibi-usa whine and to torment me would be better than this._' The thought of her future daughter that would never be made more sour tears run down her pale cheeks. Usagi began to wonder what she did wrong to deserve the black oblivion. But in reality no one deserved this.

Usagi weakly fumbled with the _once_ powerful jewel that rested in her clammy hands. It almost had no light and you could almost see it flicker in the darkness. She wanted to make a wish, but she knew that it probably wouldn't do any good because of her weakened state.

'What the hell,' she thought, 'it sure couldn't hurt any.' With her remaining strength, she poured all of her feelings and desperation into her wish, "Please, take away my pain and suffering. Take me to a place where the future doesn't turn as dark as mine!"

Usagi felt power surge threw her body, and before she could blink, her disappeared and a column of white light.

"It's the best I can do, your highness." Said a woman in the darkness. She turned to her companion beside her. "That's more than enough. Let's just hope her emotional scars will heal in due time." with that the two said figures also disappeared into the dark abyss. 

What happened to Usagi and her world? Are the senshi and Mamoru really gone? Where did our tortured bunny disappear to?

So, did you like it, hate it? Should I burn it with my electric comforter? I will only continue if someone actually wants me to. 

Till next time,

Ja ne!! ^_^

p.s I know I spelled Usagi's last name write, but I didn't have the time to correct it. Gomen!

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. An Angel fell to The Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own DragonBall Z/GT either, they belong to their respective owners.

Author's notes:SORRY ABOUT EARLIER, I WAS IN A RUSH AND I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I PUT THE WRONG FILE ONLINE. _GOMEN NASAI!!!_

Well you asked for it, and here it is: the first chapter of dbz style! 

I altered the ages of some of the characters: Gohan is 20, Goten is 16, Trunks is 17, and Goku is alive and well. There will be more changes that I'll mention along the way. Oh, and for the Pan-fanatics, she will not be in this fic, gomen. And I haven't decided yet if I'm going to put Vidal in or not.

Enjoy!

Broken Angel

DBZ/GT-1

Gohan landed lightly on the ground below. '_This is a perfect spot for fishing, just as otousan said_.' He looked at the peaceful lake before pulling off his short-sleeved button-up plaid shirt, white cotton t-shirt and dark blue jeans and sneakers. Only clad in boxers he jumped into the cool waters to hunt for fish(calm yourselves, Gohan-lovers ^_~ ).

It wasn't look before he came sailing out of the water with a giant fish similar to the ones his father always seem to catch. Gohan smiled happily and threw the fish onto the ground, "Ha, looks like I beat Goten's record." The thought of his younger brother made him frown for a second.

Three weeks earlier Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were sparing not far from Gohan's bachelor house. When Goten sneezed while aiming a ki attack at Trunks, it sailed right towards the small hut, turning it into a pile of toothpicks. They all blink three times before realization downed on them, and Goten and Trunks made a bee-line to the CC building with the enraged Gohan flying after them.

When he had calmed down and realized he had nowhere to stay, his mom practically insisted that he stayed until he was organized again. Ofcourse he didn't mind and moved in the same day, sense most of his things were destroyed in the 'Goten-incident'. 

Truthfully, Gohan was glad that his place was destroyed. Even though he liked being independent, he loved spending the extra time with his friends and family; especially his father. But knowing Goten, he was sure the younger demi-saiyajin would start gloating on how he did Gohan a favor and didn't owe him anything.

Gohan pushed the thoughts aside and gathered his clothes. He was heading towards the fish when an excruciating bright light flashed across the blue sky. He looked up just in time to see a gold and white streak hit the lake at an amazing speed. _'It almost looked like a falling star_.' He thought to himself.

Breaking out of his stupor, Gohan walked back towards the lake, only to almost fall back in shock at the eruption of power that washed out over the entire area. Just as quickly the power came, it dropped back down to almost zero. "What the _hell_ was that?" Gohan asked himself out loud. His spine still tingled from the raw power.

Deciding to check it out himself, Gohan dived into the water and swam towards the now dimming ki source as fast as he could. To say the least, he was surprised when he saw a girl who looked in her teens just floating in one spot. Her eyes which held thick dark lashes were closed, and her endless silver-blond hair surrounded her like a halo. Her slim form was covered only in a thin spaghetti-strapped white summer dress that stopped just over her knees. Her legs were long and toned, and her small feet were bare. 

The vision of beauty caught him off guard, and Gohan unconsciously let out the breath he was holding. Immediately realizing his fault, he grabbed the girl and with a burst of speed, they were out of the water in two seconds flat. 

Gohan gently lied his new burden on the ground and checking for a pulse, he sighed in relief that she was still alive; though barely. Powering up to dry himself off, he pulled his jeans and t-shirt back on. Noticing the was the girl's wet dress clung to her every curve, Gohan blushed before sliding his plaid-over shirt around her damp body. He gently lifted her in his arms and shifted his weight.

Usagi's head was throbbing and she felt very dizzy, but at least she could breath now. She felt her body being lifted and she moaned in pain as her stiff muscles were forced to stretch from their original position. 

'_Am I dead_?' she thought to herself. She knew she wasn't in the darkness anymore as she felt the bright sun shinning over her skin. 

Usagi felt someone hold her closer as the wind threatened to swallow her and leaned into the embrace for warmth. When she finally had the strength to, she opened her eyes only to look in the face of a young man, '_A very gorgeous one_.' She thought silently. Usagi blink up at him and asked in a soft whisper, "Are you an angel?" before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Gohan looked down at Usagi when she moaned, '_I wonder where she came from. And what about the burst of power from earlier? Maybe tousan will know what to do._' with that he took off in the air and held Usagi closer to keep her warm; the fish totally forgotten.

He was half-way home when he thought he heard a soft whisper from the body in his arms. But when he looked down, she was unconscious. 

Gohan landed lightly on the ground in front of his parents house as Goten and Trunks ran up to meet them, "Hey Gohan, you're back. What was that large ki signature earlier? Tousan said it happened where you fishing." He stopped short when he noticed the girl in his brother's arms, "Ne, who's the girl?" Trunks gasped, "Hey, that power we felt earlier is coming from her! But it's much weaker now." Gohan, "You're right, Trunks. And I don't know how she is, Goten. I pulled her out of the water after she fell from the sky." Before they could ask anymore questions, Gohan ran into the house. Goten and Trunks looked at each other questionably before following him inside. 

There you have it folks, the first chap. of the DBZ style. (Clears throat loudly) Ne? What happened to Usagi? What is Gohan thinking? Why did Goten have to sneeze and blow up his oniisan's house?(sweat-drops) 

Find out next time on AS THE WORLD TURNS ^_^!! 

I mean, THE BROKEN ANGEL

Ja!! 


	3. Goku, a Youma?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own DragonBall Z/GT either, they belong to their respective owners.

Author's Notes: Hi again! I know, I know! '_Where the h**el**l have you been, Tenshi_?!' Sorry I haven't been posting, but I have my mid-term exams this week, and my nose has been in the books most of the time. Oh and gomen, the chapter is short, but I wanted to post so you guys wouldn't think I forgot about ya! Anyway, my other GW and DBZ chapters should be longer than this. But you guys have to realize that I'm writing as I go along.

Hey everyone, I got a muse! 

Chibi-Usagi comes out with pink fairy wings and holds up a huge sickening-pink poster board which reads:

*Gohan is 20, Usagi's 17, Goten is 16, Trunks is 17, and Goku is alive and well.*

Broken Angel

DBZ/GT-2

It only took a few hours before almost everyone was swarming to the Son resident. Obviously, more than four people felt the power when it washed over Satan City. Now they were all piled in the house most standing and others siting in the living room. 

When Gohan had first brought her in the house, he wasn't surprise to find his otousan and okaasan waiting for him. His mother asked repeatedly if he was alright before she saw the small woman in his arms. His father, however, didn't seem too surprise about the whole thing, except finding out that the girl was the one who released the ki wave from earlier. Chichi noticed that the girl's dress was wet, and afraid that she'd catch a cold, told Gohan to put her on the couch until she could find something for her to wear. It wasn't long before she brought out one of her old t-shirts and a pair of Goten's jeans that were too small for him. Chichi had set the clothes on the side of the couch and sent the four saiyajin outside so she could change the girl's clothes.

That was two hours ago, and now everyone was curious about where the girl came from, even Master Roshie had made an appearance to see what was going on first hand.

Gohan told them what happened at the lake for the tenth time and sighed in frustration. If the girl didn't wake up soon, they'll have a riot breaking out! And the way Vegita kept glaring at her made him feel uneasy; if he glared any deeper he would burn a whole in the poor girl. 

The chatter stopped when Vegita growled, loudly. "Why in _hell_ are we just standing here?! Can't you wake her up? I have better things to do than just stand around watching you guys sit 

here and talk about nothing." 

Before anyone could respond Gokou smiled reassuringly and waved his hands in front of himself to try and calm everyone down, "Now, now. Everybody calm down. Vegita, from what Gohan said, the girl took a pretty hard fall. And we want her to be focussed when we ask her our questions, ne?" The others seemed to agree while Vegita only rolled his eyes. Gokou walked over to the girl and looked down, "Though I must admit, I'm just as anxious as Vegita to find out more about where she's from."

Usagi felt disoriented. She was spinning and didn't know how to stop. Suddenly, everything calmed down and she sighed in relief. Now that her senses returned, her body felt rubbery and heavy. '_I have to wake up_,' she told herself. '_I need to find out where I am_.' A certain thought hit her suddenly. '_Maybe the Ginzuishou really granted my wish_!' she thought hopefully. 

With a new found strength Usagi opened her heavy eye lids…

.. only to see beady black eyes and huge black hair not even three feet in front of her. 

"YOUMA!!!" Usagi screamed, jumping ten feet into the air, behind the couch, and onto the floor.

Everyone looked up in surprise when they heard a scream, and watched in surprise as the strange girl fell a good five feet behind the couch. 

For a few seconds everyone blinked, stunned into silence. 

Usagi sat on the ground, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. She looked up and was surprised at how many people were in the small room.

Immediately she recognized the 'youma' from earlier and blushed with embarrassment. Actually he was quite handsome, and his eyes weren't beady at all, just unusually black. The only thing that she was correct about was his wild untamed hair, which seemed to sprout out on every side. After looking around again, she noticed another person, who looked almost identical to the other man, except he was younger and his hair was different( ya know, how Goten looked when he was 17 on GT). After seeing more strange faces, Usagi finally saw a familiar face. Not too familiar, but he was the first person she met after the darkness, and she new she would never forget that. His hair was also black, along with his eyes. Usagi concluded that the three men were related somehow. The dark tenshi that saved Usagi stared back at her with the confusion and surprise that everyone seemed to use. 

Gokou looked at the girl on the floor and blinked O_O "Youma? Where?" he asked looking around, confused by the whole deal.

Usagi turned her attention back to the first man and clasped her hands together before bowing her head, "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to insult you, really. You just surprised me that's all!" She told him sheepishly. Gokou smiled at her motioned for her to stop, "Hey! Don't worry about it. I guess I did scared you a little when you woke up, ne?" Usagi sweat-dropped, '_A little?! I was about to pull out the Ginzuishou for Kami-sama's sake!' _

The feeling of heavy fabric made her look down at her clothes, _'Nani?! I'm not in my fuku, or my clothes for that matter_!' Thought of being so defenseless made her clutch her broach involuntarily. '_Who are these people? Are they enemies? And for the millionth time, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!!'_

Usagi's turmoil was interrupted by a new voice, "Do you need any help?" she asked, pointing out that she was still sitting on the floor. Usagi blushed again and stood up slowly, afraid that her leg muscles would give out if she moved too fast, "Ah, no I'm fine. Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu." 

Usagi looked at the woman who had long raven hair pulled up into a bun. She had dark eyes which looked at Usagi with concern. When Usagi stood up, she smiled softly, "I'm glad. I'm Son Chichi, and my eldest son Gohan," she said motioning towards the dark haired young man Usagi thought about earlier. "brought you here when you fell into a near by lake. Your clothes were wet, so I changed them." Usagi smiled and bowed her head slightly, "Thanks again. I really appreciate your help, and I wish there was something I could do to repay you. Oh, and my name is Tsukino Usagi. It's a pleasure." 

The man with the untamed hair grinned, "Well, sense we know your name, you should know ours. I'm Son Gokou, and that's my wife Chichi and our two sons, Gohan and Goten." He said motioning towards the dark haired woman and the two males beside her. "This is my best friend Krillin, his wife Juuhachi (18), and their daughter Marron." 

Usagi was reframing from raising an eyebrow at the name 18 because of the look the blond woman was giving her, and for a moment wondered what kind of person would name their child after a number.

"That's Yamcha, Master Roshie, Tien, and Chouzu(sorry about the spelling ^_^;)." 

Usagi almost gasped and struggled with herself to not and go pinch the little pale one's rosy cheeks.

"Then there's Bulma, her daughter Bra, her son Trunks, and…"

Vegita once again choose to interrupt the peacefulness, if you could call it that. "Cut the hesitations, dammit! Now, tell me where you're from girl before I decide to give you a **_personal_** ride to the next dimension!!" 

Usagi took two step back from everyone. She was more shock than anything else. '_Kami! How many cups of coffee did he drink while I was out?! People like that should be banned from the streets!_' 

She watched as two women with sky blue hair glare at the high-strung man. The only difference was that the younger of the two's glare was more pleading than in anger; which was opposite for the older woman. A guy with lavender hair blushed slightly with embarrassment, "Um, ignore my father, Tsukino-san…" Usagi interrupted him lightly, "Just Usagi, please."

Trunks nodded slightly "Usagi-san, can you tell us where you're from? Before you landed, there was a immense power that we all felt, and we're all curious about it." 

Gokou nodded in agreement, "Hai, and we believe that power came from you." 

Usagi looked at the crowd of people around the room, and had a feeling trying to escape was impossible, and could be very dangerous to try. '_What am I going to tell them?! Somehow they know I'm no ordinary person, and I'm not sure they'll give me a rain-check for an explanation._' Usagi smiled nervously, '_Dear Selene, what have I got myself into?_'

YAY!! I got another chapter out! I hoped that quenched your thirst for awhile minna. (though I know it didn't and probably only made you want more soon, ne?)

Expect more from this version and the GundamW one too. I haven't forgot about you guys either. I only did this one first because the urge came to me while I was watching DBZ, (doesn't little Gohan-chan looks so cute??!!) so don't fret, I'll be starting the next chapter soon, if Usagi-chan keeps the ideas rolling!

Chibi-Usagi sweat-drops as all the readers give her pressuring looks. 

Chibi-Usagi : Eepp!!


	4. Going Shopping/Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own DragonBall Z/GT either, they belong to their respective owners. 

AN: Hikari no Tenshi here. Yeah, I already know you guys are really pissed, but just wait till I leave before you start throwing raw fruit and vegetables or anything.   
And I altered some of the ages if you hadn't figured it out yet.   
Anyway, if you haven't, read previous chapters so you'll know what's going on, onegai(please)?! 

Megami - goddess   
Masaka - impossible   
Broken Angel   
DBZ/GT-03   
  


Usagi looked at the group of people nervously. 

Here she was in a new world, with a fresh new start, and she was already getting into trouble.   
She frowned in thought, 'Is this some kind of joke?! First my friends and family are taken from me and I'm left to morn alone. Then when I ask for a second chance, fate throws me to a pack of wolves!' 

The reminder of her loss love ones brought tears to her sapphire blue eyes. 

Bulma noticed Usagi's discomfort and for a moment, she felt girl's pain. She cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.   
"Hey, you guys. Maybe we should give Usagi-san some time. I mean where ever she's from, she doesn't seem to want to cause trouble.   
Besides, it's not like she really has a place to go anyway." She looked at Usagi for confirmation, "Well, do ya?" 

Usagi looked up at the woman named 'Bulma' and shook her head, "No, I don't Bulma-san. I-I'm new here, you could say." 

Bulma smiled confidently, "See? I was right. Here she is, new in town, and you guys go bombarding her with questions and what-nots. You're giving Usagi-san here a really bad welcome to Satan City."   
  
Usagi smiled gratefully at the sky-blue haired woman. Maybe she was saved after all? If she could just get to know them a little better, then she would make the decision on whether or not to tell them about her past life and what happened to it. 

Usagi visibly lighted and her smile got brighter. 

"So, this place is Satan City, ne?"   


**   


Usagi looked at Bra and Marron in the corner of her eyes as they were speeding down the street in some sort of hover-car. 

As soon as Bulma mentioned giving Usagi a proper welcome, she decided that the best start would be a trip around town. 

But now, as she held on to the back of the passenger's seat for dear life, she wondered if this was such a good idea.   


Bulma grinned madly as she made another sharp turn which made Chichi grab for the dashboard in response. Bulma barely missed running down two bystanders who were about to cross the street, but it didn't slow her down at all. 

Only fourteen-year-olds Bra and Marron seemed to be enjoying themselves, besides Bulma ofcourse, to the dangerous ride to the mall. 

Chichi clenched her teeth together as she held herself back from strangling her blue-haired friend.   
She only was able to for two reasons: one was that she didn't want to take the chance of them crashing into the near-by building; and two, because she knew trying to tell Bulma what to do was close to impossible, and a very dangerous thing to do.   


Ten minutes later Bulma screeched the car into halt in front of a large building. She, Bra and Marron exited the vehicle with smiles on their faces. Chichi and Usagi on the other hand…   


Bulma hopped out of the gravity defining car with a refreshing sigh.   
"There's nothing like a calming ride to the mall to start the day, ne Chichi?"   
"Chichi-san?" 

Bulma turned back towards the car only to see the stone-figures of Usagi and Chichi.   
Bulma, Bra and Marron sweat-dropped. 

Bra, "I think you were driving a little too fast for them, 'kaasan. Usagi-san and Chichi-san aren't use to your driving like Marron-chan and I are." 

Bulma nodded, "I think you're right, Bra."   


** 

At the Son household. 

Yamucha sighed once again as he ran a hand through his black hair, "So, what do we do?" 

Krillin shrugs, "I don't know. I mean, do we consider her as a threat, or just drop everything? But we all felt such strong ki earlier!" 

Vegita remained leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Like always, he was a few feet away from everyone else. 

"I say we just kill the girl, and forget about the whole thing." He stated with a small smirk on his face. 

Gokou looked at Vegita and shook his head, "No, Vegita. We can't just kill her. She hasn't done anything wrong." 

Vegita rolled his eyes and stood up from the wall, "Oh, I see. You want to wait till she kills someone before you do something. Once again your stupidity shines through, Kakarott." 

Piccolo's voice sounded through the small house, "For once, I might have to agree with Vegita, Gokou." 

Gohan stood up from his seat, "Piccolo-san! I see you decided to come also. But why do you agree with Vegita? Like Otousan said, Usagi-san hasn't done anything wrong." 

Piccolo nodded his head as a greeting as he stepped inside the house.   
"That's true, Gohan. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. Not long after she arrived, I felt a strange power almost immediately." 

Gokou frowned, "What do you mean by 'strange power', Piccolo?" 

Piccolo glanced briefly at the group of warriors in the room.   
"What I mean, Gokou, is that I don't think it's originally from earth, or her neither."   


**   


Usagi smiled as she watched Marron and Bra giggle, and point out cute guys who happened to pass by them as they walked through the large mall. For a second, they reminded her of Minako and herself when she was younger. 

She smiled sadly as she remembered the first time she and Minako had met Huraka.   
They had skipped out on their daily study session to visit Motoki, and to play the games ofcourse, when Huraka had asked to play against Minako in a car racing game.   
At first, Usagi and Minako thought Huraka was a guy. They even went as far as following 'him' and Michiru around town.   
To say that they were embarrassed when they found out Haruka was actually a girl would be an understatement. Well, expect for Usagi, who said she suspected something in the like in the very beginning. . .   


"Usagi-san…Usagi-san?!" 

Usagi looked at Bra who was waving her hand in front of her face. "Yes, Bra-san?" 

Bra smiled, "Just Bra, Usagi-san. Anyway, it looked like you were in another world for a second. Are you alright?" 

Usagi tried to return the smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hai. I'm alright." Usagi looked around briefly when she noticed that Chichi and Bulma weren't around.   
"Ano, where's Bulma-san and Chichi-san, you guys?" 

Marron giggled, "I think they're doing some shopping for Trunks-san and Goten-san. They ruin a lot of clothes very fast." 

Bra nodded in agreement, "So does Tousan and Gokou-san! But don't worry, Usagi-san. I'm sure you'll get used to it." 

Usagi smiled at the thought. 'It would be nice to belong again.'   
"Bra, Marron? Just Usagi, ne…I'm not that much older than you guys."   


**   
6:37 p.m. Leaving the Mall. 

Usagi sighed happily as she walked towards the parking lot with her companions while tuning out their chatter. This 'tour', what Bulma had called it, turned out to be a five hour stay at the mall. Not that Usagi was complaining or anything. Infact, they were, somehow able to get Usagi to forget about her troubles for a little while. And it helped, when Bulma offered to buy them lunch. 

Usagi giggled at the memory. It seemed that Bra had an appetite that could almost rival her own. 

During lunch, they had also discussed where Usagi would stay, sense she didn't have any money or relatives in town. The first choice was Chichi's house, but with Gohan staying there, there wasn't any room left for the young blond. So Bulma insisted that Usagi stay at CC (and please don't tell me you don't know what that stands for 'cause that's just sad) until she could get situated and afford her own place.   


Marron laughed along with Bra nodding her head, "Hey! You remember when okaasan told us that Satan-baka took the credit for saving the world when minna-san had to fight Cell?" 

Bra nodded as she pictured Satan actually going up against one of her father's enemies. It wasn't long before she was enveloped in a fit of giggles. 

Before Usagi could ask who 'Satan' was, a dark, but familiar dread washed over her form. 

Usagi's eyes widened and she suddenly found herself not being able to breath. 'Masaka!' she thought to herself, and prayed that this foreboding feeling was wrong. 

Chichi shivered and looked around, "Wow. Do you guys feel that? It's like a sudden chill just past over us." 

Bulma nodded in agreement and rubbed her bare arms where goose bumps were starting to form. 

Usagi looked around before she narrowed her eyes ahead, "Gomen, minna-san. But that wasn't a chill you felt, and it certainly did not just past over us."   


** 

Gokou head's snapped up suddenly. Soon followed by Vegita's and everyone else's. 

Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he recognized the dark ki, no it wasn't even ki. It felt like something entirely different. Almost like pure darkness. 

"That's what I felt earlier." He stated simply. 

The others looked at him in disbelief. 

"Masaka! How could we have missed something like that?" asked Goten, who was almost overwhelmed by the dark energy. 

Trunks nodded in agreement with his best friend. "Yeah, Piccolo. How come we didn't feel this earlier when Usagi appeared." 

Piccolo, "I don't know. I almost wasn't able to sense it. But what-ever it is, it didn't want anyone to know it was coming. It was probably trying to use the girl's ki to cover itself while it entered earth." 

Gohan looked at Piccolo with confusion, "But wouldn't Dende-sama have sensed something like this was coming, and warned us?" 

Before anyone could respond, they all felt a sudden jump in someone's ki. 

"That was Usagi's ki!" in fact it was. It was tripled then what it normally was, but not as high when she first arrived. 

Gokou stood up with determination written over his face, "We can ask Dende-sama about it later, but now we need to make sure that what-ever it is that's out there, doesn't hurt anyone." 

With that said Gokou placed his index and middle finger on his forehead before disappearing from sight. 

** 

Usagi narrowed her eyes as she reached for the broach that was now in the new purse that Bulma had bought for her.   
She knew somehow it seemed to easy to have a new normal life, but this was just ri-goddamn-diculous! 

"Minna, get back! Let me handle this." She stated in a tone she hadn't used in a while.   
They were about to resist until they saw the look in Usagi's eyes. And by living with warriors themselves, they knew that look well, and they also knew when not to argue with it. 

Usagi, not waiting to address the force that was ahead of her, held her broach into the air.   
"MOON ETERNAL. MAKEUP!" 

Bulma in the others watched in shock as the girl seemed to be surrounded by magic and ribbons. Soon, she was clad in a sort of sailor fuku with a short skirt. Knee-high boots replaced tennis shoes, and gloves that reached her elbows adorned her arms. A tiara sat on her forehead, and the broached lied in the middle of the bow on her fuku. But what had them speechless was the wings that arched from her back. 

"Megami." Bra whispered softly as the watched the scene before her. 

Usagi walked towards the shadow that was now not even ten feet in front of her. It took everything she had not to tremble in fear and break down in cry, for it reminded her of the fate of her past. 

She stopped when she was two feet away and stared coldly in it's direction. This time, she wouldn't have tears blocking her view. 

The shadow began to take a shape, and Usagi choked back a gasp as she recognized the figure. 

They sauntered towards her and leaned towards Usagi's ear. Usagi, still in shock at the image itself, couldn't move. 

"It's so nice to see you again, Usagi-chan." 

Usagi snapped out of her shock and stepped back shakily before narrowing her eyes again. "You're not her. Stop it!" 

The figure shrugged before stepping back.   
"I guess you're getting a little backbone after all, Sailor Moon. But don't think for a minute that it's enough to even touch me." 

Sailor Moon got into a defensive stance, "That doesn't mean I won't die trying this time."   


The person in front of her smiled, "No, no. I just came to let you know that I followed you here, for now that is. Besides, I think someone is on to me." 

With that, they were gone. Not even a trace that someone was ever there in the first place.   


As soon as the others were making there way back to Sailor Moon, Gokou appeared right in front of them. 

When he realized that there was no trace of the danger energy from before, he looked at the five women in front of him in shock.   
"Hey! Where did it go?" 

Everyone shrugged except for Sailor Moon who was still thinking about the encounter. 

"Usagi?" Chichi looked at the fuku clad girl with worry. Who ever that person was, she must have know in the past to give a reaction like that. And it didn't seem as she was expecting them either. 

"Let's get back, before everyone leaves. Then Usagi-san can explain to us what's going on exactly." Gokou told them soberly. 

They all nodded before finding a place to hold on to. Chichi and Bulma held on to his upper right arm, while Bra and Marron held on to his left. Usagi, after watching everyone else, placed her hand on Gokou's shoulder.   
One coherent thought entered her mind before they all vanished. 

'Ami-chan.'   
  


HA! Bet ya wasn't expecting that, huh!   
Well, here it is. That very late chapter four! Sorry about that. I've been kind of brain dead on what to write.   
Hopefully by the next chapter, the story line will speed up, in both DBZ and GW versions that is.   
Oh yeah, Satan is Hercule(I hate that dubbed name!)   
Well, until next time, 

See ya later, minna!! 

Hikari no Tenshi out! 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Never Ending Tears/New Family?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, and sadly I never will. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own DragonBall Z/GT either, they belong to their respective owners.

Broken Angel

DBZ/GT-04

Usagi sighed as she looked into the vanity mirror in front of her. 

'A week.' She told herself silently.

'It has been a week since that night in the parking lot. A week since she had to explain who she really was and where she came from. A week since Chaos posed as Ami-chan to hurt me…'

That last thought made her heart twist inside her chest. 

It was still hard to believe that she was able to see someone from her past again, since that unfortunate battle that had cost Usagi everything.

'No. That wasn't Ami-chan.' Usagi reminded herself. She should have known Chaos would try something like that. But it was still hard coping with the idea. Hell, she still hadn't gotten over the fact that her world was destroyed.

Usagi thought back a week ago when she told the others 'her story'.

When they first arrived, everyone was surprised to see Gokou back so soon and asked did he see the new threat. But when Gokou explained to them that it was gone before he had got there, all questioning began towards Usagi. The first ofcourse, was why she was dressed like a 'sailor's wet dream' as Yamucha so lightly put it.

It took a total of three agonizing hours to tell them everything she could about herself and her previous life that fateful night. And it had to be the most hardest thing Usagi ever had to do in her entire life. 

Even fighting her past enemies had been easier. That was probably because in the past, she didn't feel completely, and utterly alone at the time she was telling them. 

It took little convincing though, once she changed into her alter ego (again), Sailor Moon, in front of everyone.

Usagi smiled briefly at the thought, she could have sworn she saw at least four noose bleeds that night.

And once they all believed her, she tried to explain the Chaos situation, and how it was the reason for her world being destroyed and her wishing to be there. Which turned out to be a bad thing, sense Chaos used her to jump into another world.

'But I thought it was destroyed!' she thought angrily as she slammed her fist down on the dresser in front of her.

"It's just not fair! We gave everything we had in that battle to defeat it…but it wasn't enough."

Usagi felt her eyes fill with tears as she thought about her family, her friends…her love. "Oh minna, Mamo-chan." She whispered brokenly.

Not trying to hold in her anguish, Usagi cried her heart out. Her cries of suffering only being smothered by the large pink-cotton pillow as she threw herself on the bed. 

**

Bulma paused at Usagi's door. She was about to knock when she heard the heart-wrenching cries of the younger woman. She thought about on whether going in, or to just leave her alone.

She suddenly narrowed her eyes at the thought. 'Well, we've been leaving her alone for a week now. And she's still suffering."

With an encouraging sigh, Bulma turned the doorknob and stepped into Usagi's new room.

Bulma felt her heart go out to the girl lying on the bed which was in the center of the room.

It really hadn't taken long to fix it up. With Gohan, Goten, and Trunks help, the room was ready for use in no time. 

After Usagi had told them about her past, Bulma's quirks and hesitations about the girl flew out the window. And by the looks of Chichi, Usagi had gotten to her too.

Bra and Marron were another story. They were just glad to have another girl to hang around with and to talk to.

Bulma walked slowly towards Usagi, not wanting to startle her.

But it didn't work. 

Usagi halted her cries as she felt the air shift in the room, her warrior's instincts shinning through. She had heard the door open, but she was sure once they saw, or heard her, they would turn around. 

She looked up at Bulma with her tearstained face. Too distraught to tell her to leave.

When Bulma saw the look in Usagi's eyes, it made her own widened in shock. 

How could someone so young have so much burden on their shoulders, she didn't know. 

'But didn't Gohan go through the same thing when he fought Cell?' she asked herself. 

As she continued to look in Usagi's vacant eyes, she knew the answer. Because Gohan didn't lose everyone. And the people he did, was able to come back. But no one from Usagi's past was coming back, and unlike Gohan, she wasn't able to save her world.

Bulma sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Usagi into a motherly embrace. And Usagi, feeling as if she was falling into nothingness, held on to her as a drowning man would a life line.

It was like that for about an hour. Bulma holding Usagi, as the silver-blond cried all her sorrows and pain into the older woman's shoulder. And they only stopped until they both fell asleep in the each others arms.

**

Maron sweat-dropped as she watched the four saiyajin and Usagi wolf down the dinner Bulma had prepared for them. It clashed against the calm Bulma and Maron's more normal pace quite comically. 

She threw a glance at Usagi and smiled briefly. 

'Ever sense that day Bulma-san stepped into her room, Usagi has been more socially.' She thought silently. 

That night that Bulma had decided to check up on Usagi, the Sons had made a visit to see how the young girl was adjusting…and for Gokou and Vegita to have their weekly spar. Gohan had even had managed to come along. Chichi, not wanting to watch her family and Bulma's beat each other to a pulp, had decided to search for Bulma. 

After wondering around the large building about half an hour, she had managed to find Usagi's room instead. The door was ajar, and after a second, she decided to peek in on the younger girl. Ever since that first day she met Usagi, something had tugged at her heart… 

"Maybe she's asleep." Chichi thought aloud.

ChiChi had not expected though, was to find Usagi _and_ Bulma asleep on the bed. She had smiled sadly at the way Bulma had her arms wrapped around Usagi's shoulders, and how Usagi's face was still flushed and moist from when she had been crying earlier. 'Poor girl, she really must be taking this harder than we thought. Oh, Dende-sama, let her get over this.' She prayed before turning to leave. 

"Better get Trunks to come up here and get Bulma…then again," She spared a glance at two on the bed. "Maybe I should just leave them be. Usagi needs all the support and comfort she can get." With that, ChiChi exited the room and closed the room door quietly.

**

Usagi tried not to laugh as she watched Goten and Trunks eat. Somehow watching those two always made her feel so much better. It was still surprising to find someone else with a bigger appetite than her, and so far she was in 6th place when it came to eating very large portions of food. Bulma had told her it had something to do with saiyajin having an 'amble' appetite. 

She glanced at her right where Bra and Maron were talking quietly among themselves, before sneaking a peak at Vegita and Bulma. It was rarely that she got to see the agitated man. Once or twice she passed him when he was leaving the gravity room, which was 'off-limits' as Trunks and Bulma had strongly told her the first afternoon she got there. And both times that she had saw Vegita, he was only clad in black spandex shorts with socks and sneakers which had Usagi blushing so hard she had to wash her face in cold water to get back her normal coloring.

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. This was her new family. They were a bit strange most of the time, but it made her feel even more comfortable to be with other people who wasn't 'ordinary'. It made her being Sailor Moon sound like a walk in the park. And from what she heard from Goten and Trunks, Satan had already had a superhero.

'What was that name again…Ah, Saiyajin-something. Whatever it was, Gohan-san sure was uncomfortable about the whole subject.'

Usagi shrugged, 'Well, that's fine with me. The less I have to fight, the better.' She took another glance at the people around the table before narrowing her eyes slightly. 

'But I will if I have to. I wont allow Chaos to destroy another world…

And this time, _I'll_ win.'

**

Did you like it, minna-san?! I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but this was just about Usagi settling in, and how she was coping. Now that this chapter's out, I'll start working on the next chapter of the GW version. 

Tell me what you think, minna! Thoughts and ideas are most appreciated. My new addy is [hikairnotenshi@yahoo.com][1] if you want to email me.

   [1]: mailto:hikairnotenshi@yahoo.com



	6. I Wanna Learn to Kick Ass!

Usagi sighed in satisfaction as the cool evening breeze blew threw her hair

Disclaimer: You know the deal! I don't own neither series of characters!

AN: I bet some of you though I was never going to put out another chapter for this fic, hah!

I dedicate this to all my reviewers and my imouto-chan, Usa-chan, Tenshi-neechan, and Eternal-chan!(for all of you who read Gods and Other Creatures, review!) 

Konban wa – Good evening

Gomen – sorry

Ano – well or 'um', used in context

Oi – hey 

-chan – used for someone younger or when showing affection, or to a friend(usually for girls)

-kun – usually for young men; more casual than –san

(if I missed any words that you don't understand, email me!)

****

Chapter 5

Usagi sighed in satisfaction as the cool evening breeze blew threw her hair. She held her head back, savoring the gentle wind that tickled her face. She was sitting in a rather large tree that wasn't far from the Capsule Corp. building.

Bulma had insisted that she go outside today since she'd been 'cooped up' in the house since the first day she moved in. And even though she didn't want to admit it, Usagi was glad that she did decide to go out. 

__

'I've been hiding long enough. It's about time I face the truth and realize that I can't live in the past.' Usagi felt her heart tighten in her chest for a brief moment, _'Gomen ne, minna-chan... demo, I have to move on with my life. But rest a sure, I will stop the evil this time._' 

Usagi smiled suddenly, watching as a blue and yellow butterfly flutter in front of her before flying away. 

"Yes, I will fight for the life and beauty of this world."

Another breeze blew towards her and this time she closed her eyes before spreading open her arms. Almost wishing that the wind would carry her away, so she could fly like the carefree butterfly she just saw. 

Usagi's eyes snapped open, and she had the certain urge to look down. She blinked in surprise when she saw Gohan standing below, looking up at her in a sort of awe. 

Gohan had been looking forward to visiting Usagi, knowing how she had been feeling depressed from what Goten and Trunks had told him. They even mentioned how she wouldn't even come out of the house, let alone hold a conversation over a minute. So, to say he was surprised to find her sitting on a branch of a eighty foot tree with a serene expression on her face would be the understatement of the year. 

Though he had to admit, looking at her soft facial features which held a faint blush on her cheeks and slightly parted pink lips, she was the description of beauty herself. And for a moment, he wondered if it was humanly possible for someone to be that breathtaking. 

As if she could feel his stare, she opened her eyes to stare down at him with ocean blue orbs, and for a moment, Gohan couldn't breathe.

Usagi almost giggled at the expression on his face, but somehow she was able to hold it in. So instead, she settled for smiling at him instead. 

"Konban wa, Gohan-kun!" she called down to him.

Snapping out of his trance, Gohan colored slightly before returning the smile. "Konban wa, Usagi-san."

Usagi, deciding that trying to talk to him while 20 feet above the ground would be a strain on both of their voices, began to henshin into Eternal Sailor Moon before leaping onto the ground. She landed unsteadily onto her feet before reverting back into her previous clothes.

Gohan blinked at her again before an understanding smile dawned on his face. "I guess that explains how you were able to get up there. I was beginning to wonder if you could fly." 

Usagi returned his smile, "Me? Fly? Yeah right, Gohan-kun. As you can see, I can barely walk without falling on my face. But believe it or not, I was even worse before I became Sailor Moon." 

Gohan's surprise lit his face like Christmas lights. "Hontoo? If you were so bad, how did you survive all those years? Didn't you have training?" 

Usagi shook her head lightly. "Iie. Not real training. Or when we did, I never took it seriously. I was young, Gohan-kun. And at fourteen, I didn't want to think about saving the world. I couldn't even save money, let alone lives!" She stopped suddenly, starting to feel guilty all over again.

As if sensing her thoughts, Gohan put both hands onto her shoulders, "But that didn't stop you from trying, Usagi. And eventually you got better, you said so yourself." Gohan didn't realize he left the honorific off her name.

Usagi shook her head, as if trying to block out his voice. "It doesn't matter, don't you see?! Because in the end, I let them all down, and..." 

"Usagi, listen." Gohan's quiet voice made her stop, and she looked warily up at his ebony eyes. She was perplexed at the determination she saw there.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for that battle. Because in life you can't win them all, believe me, I know." Gohan shook his head when Usagi was about to interrupt him. "Wait. I know it's hard, because you just didn't lose a battle, you lost the only life you knew. And sometimes you're going to find yourself thinking about 'what if's', which eventually would lead to more madness. I know, Usagi, because it happened to me before..."

Usagi's eyes widened, "Hontoo?"

Gohan released her shoulders before nodding. "Hai. It happened over 9 years ago. I was fighting an enemy and losing badly when I was finally able to reach Super Saiyajin 2."

He turned from her, almost deciding against telling her.

"When I reached this level, I felt power and anger like no other. I wanted Cell to pay for all the damage and lives he ruined." 

Usagi suddenly recognized the name from Bra and Maron's conversation at the mall. 

"I remember my father telling me to destroy Cell why I had the chance, but I didn't want to give him a quick death. I wanted him to suffer, and I was determined to make him do just that."

Usagi gasped silently at this. She found it hard to believe that Gohan could think about making someone suffer. It just didn't seem like him. But she kept silent, wanting to hear the rest.

"But even then, Cell made a fool out of me, which almost caused the end of this world. But otousan stepped in again, like always, to save me. And in the end of it all Cell died, but consequently, so did my father."

Gohan turned to face Usagi again. "And even though everyone was glad that I defeated Cell, I blamed myself inside for my father's death. Because I knew, if I just would have finished him when I had the chance, my otousan wouldn't have had to sacrifice his life. And even though he's alive and well today, that's a scar that I will have for the rest of my life." 

In that instant, Usagi forgot about her pains and trouble, and only could think of his. And she didn't know what to think about the sudden desire she had to hold him close. 

'His eyes.' she decided. It was his hark eyes that effected her the most. She could almost see the eleven year old boy so long ago, fighting to save his world. _'And here I was complaining about only being a young teenager. He was fighting before he was eight for Kami's sake!_' 

Not thinking about the effect, Usagi threw her arms around Gohan, wrapping them tightly around his waist. 

"Oh, Gohan-kun! Gomen nasai. I didn't even think about the trouble you guys might have been through before I was brought here. I was so wrapped up in my own sorrows, I never stopped to think about anyone else's pain around me." 

Gohan stared down at the girl in disbelief. He hadn't realized that he stopped breathing the moment she touched him. He felt an adrenaline rush he only got when he was in battle, and wondered absently if Usagi could feel his heart beating against his chest. It took all the concentration he had to listen to the words that she was saying. When the words finally were able to sink in, he slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his body. 

"You don't have to apologize for having emotions, Usagi-chan. That's apart of you. And if you ask me, I think you're handling this the best way you know how."

Usagi felt his heart race against his chest as she listened to his words before lifting her face to look up at him. His sincerity made her smile gratefully at him. Gohan noticed it was the first smile that reached her eyes since she'd been there, and felt the heat rush to his face. 

"You're such a good friend, Gohan-kun." With that, Usagi pressed her face back against his chest. 

Just as the blood rushed to his face, it drained less than a second. Gohan felt his heart squeeze in his chest and closed his eyes against the pain. _'I should have known_,' he thought angrily to himself. _'I should have know she only sees me as a friend._' 

Gohan thought back to the times she talked about her past and how her eyes glazed over. _'There was someone else,'_ he realized suddenly. _'It was someone who she loved extremely._' 

Gohan stared down at the silver blond-haired girl in his arms tenderly. And he was positive that whoever it was, they loved her just as much. 

Gohan shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts before hugging Usagi tighter, almost afraid to let go. _'If she needs time, I'll give her all the time she needs._' 

He sighed and stared up at the darkening sky. 

__

'Demo, how can I compete against a ghost?'

***

Gohan and Trunks watched from the sidelines as Goten and Usagi sparred about twenty feet in front of them. 

"Not like that, Usagi-chan!" Goten scolded lightly before straightening out Usagi's wrists. 

"Always keep your wrists straight when throwing a punch or you can risk really hurting yourself." As he talked, he continued to go over her stance and form. After spotting her balled fist he shook his head again. 

"And remember not to ball your fist over your thumbs, instead have them cover your knuckles...hai, like that. You don't want to break them, ne?"

Goten signaled for her to continue after returning back into his own fighting stance.

Usagi struck out as fast and as hard as she could, but she couldn't manage to lay a single punch or kick. Goten, noticing a wide opening while Usagi was on the offence retaliated by kneeing her in the stomach. While he didn't use even a fourth of his strength, it was still enough to knock the wind out of Usagi's lungs.

Usagi crumbled to her knees and tried in vain not to clutch her abdomen in pain. Goten immediately dropped out of his stance and bent down towards the blond. 

"Daijoubu ka, Usagi-chan?! Gomen ne. I thought I was holding back enou..." he was interrupted when Usagi's fist lashed out and caught him in the chin. 

Goten staggered back more in surprise than anything else. He didn't even see the hit coming let alone feel her ki raise higher than it already was.

"Iie, Goten-kun! How am I ever going to get better if you guys keep treating me like glass?!"

Gohan and Trunks watched in surprise and amusement from their point-of-view. It was the first time in four weeks since she was able to make any real progress. Every since Gohan and Usagi's talk they had that one evening – which they refused to tell anyone about – Usagi had agreed with Gohan that it would be a good idea for her to start training again. And she promised Gohan that this time she wouldn't complain; _much. _

Goku thought it would be a good idea for at least two warriors to patrol the city each day, incase any trouble showed(which _did_ turn out to be a smart idea), while Usagi got all the training she could before Chaos called her out. 

So, she trained six days a week from 6 a.m. to 8 p.m. with lunch and dinner in between( most of the time at least).

The only other progress she made was in flying for a limited amount of time, which was gained when she trained with Vegita for a week. And during this week with Vegita, she decided to refrain from getting on his bad side, though Bulma assured Usagi that Vegita had no 'good side'. And by the time week passed, Usagi referred to the experience as 'Vegita-sama's 7 Days of Hell'. 

And the only thing she didn't regret about it was learning to fly, but the life threatening events that lead up to that _privilege_ was what kept Usagi up at nights.

Usagi held her stomach as she struggled to get back on her feet. Her thick, single braid hung damply behind her. When she was finally able to manage this, she wiped the sweat from her brow before returning into her fighting position. She was determined to prove to them, and herself, that she could do this. 

In the corner of her right eye, she could see Trunks and Gohan smiling proudly at her. Feeling ecstatic from the encouragement, she rushed at Goten with renewed puissance. 

Goten ducked a right punch and nearly walked into a left roundhouse. After side-stepping a right-hook, he executed a right leg-sweep which Usagi leaped over. Before Goten could change positions, Usagi preformed her own leg-sweet which caught Goten's left ankle, and he lost his balance. 

Catching himself before he hit the ground, Goten flipped over before striking out with his right foot. It grazed Usagi's side as she hopped out of the way. Not letting up, Goten went after her relentlessly with punches and kicks. Feeling the blood pump through her veins like never before, Usagi dodged and block as quickly and frequently as she could.

Watching closely for an opening, Usagi tried to be patient as Goten lashed out against her.

When she finally found one, she feign a left high kick. Goten, going for the bait, was getting into the position to swept her right foot from under her when he noticed her left foot went straight over his head, which was soon followed by her right. Caught off-guard, he was struck in the chin. 

Usagi landed steadily from the flip-over and drop-kicked Goten before he could compose himself.

Goten rolled out of the way just as Usagi executed a expeditious axe-kick that collided with the ground instead...

and blinked as the ground exploded under her foot from the intensity of the glowing white ki that surrounded her right leg.

With an almost gleeful grin, Goten jumped back to his feet. "Yosh! Now we're getting somewhere." 

With that they rushed at each other again, only flurry of punches and kicks visible. 

Gohan and Trunks watched with their jaws hanging on the ground.

***

Goku and Piccolo watched from inside of the C.C. building, both surprised by the sudden turn of events. 

Goku's surprised face was replaced with a pleased smile. "Usagi-chan is really approving, ne Piccolo?" 

While Piccolo's expression never changed from it's neutral composure, his sharp eyes followed Goten's and Usagi's moves easily.

"Hai, she has. But it's still not enough."

Goku's eyes narrowed slightly, though they never left the two sparring teenagers. "Hai, I know. Demo, I know she'll kept trying until it is."

"She may not have the time for that Goku. Although this 'Chaos' is sending out creatures every once-and-a-while, you know eventually he's going to get serious."

Goku nodded, "Yes. He's stalling, but for what? If he's as powerful as Usagi assured, then why isn't he attacking while he knows she's still vulnerable?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I'm know sure, yet. But what ever it is, it's personal. And it wont end until one succeeds to demolish the other."

Goku looked at the young girl who crashed into their lives not to long ago, and smiled briefly before turning to look at Piccolo. 

"Ano, let's make sure that Usagi wont be the one who gets demolished."

Yay! I finally got a DBZ chapter out. It's been what, two months now? And I really liked doing this chap. Too!

Sorry it took so long to get out, but I had writer's block and finals to study for lately. But now that the summers coming, I should have more time to work on this and my other fic.

Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent me, and the email! It makes me feel really good and it lets me know that you guys are still with me even though I take _forever_ to upload a chapter.

Until the next,

Ja!

My addie is [hikairnotenshi@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:hikairnotenshi@yahoo.com



	7. A Saiyajin Double-Team

CHAPTER 6

"And so ya see, that's how we were able to sneak into the adult division. It was simple really. And it would have been a breeze if it weren't for Juuhachi," finished Trunks as he, Goten, and Usagi ate lunch (or more like devoured ~_~) in front of the Son house, while watching Gohan and Goku spar. 

Usagi paused in her eating to glance at the two, "Ano, you guys did all that just so you can fight with the adults? Wasn't that dangerous?"

Trunks scoffed before rolling his eyes. "Usagi-chan, you're talking about two super-saiyajin here. Right Goten?" 

Goten only nodded in agreement as he continued to stuff his face.

Usagi smiled wryly, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I bet you dragged Goten into plenty of trouble in your younger days, Trunks-kun."

Trunks eyes widened in feigned surprise.

"Nani? What a rude assumption, Usagi-chan. I've done no such thing."

Usagi laughed at his expression, "Sure, if you say so." 

The three turned their attention back to Gohan and Goku as they finished off the rest of their lunch. 

Gohan blocked his father's punch before throwing one of his own. He wasn't surprised in the least when it was caught short in the older man's hand. 

"Ano," started Gohan as he broke free before rushing at his father again. "How well do you think Usagi-chan's progress in coming along, otousan?"

Goku grinned and met Gohan dead on in punches and kicks, "I think she's doing great, Gohan. It won't be long before she'll be able to keep up with us. She's already giving Krillin and Yamucha a run for their money."

They both continued without missing a beat, only a flurry of limbs and blocks visible every once and awhile.

Gohan chuckled lightly in agreement before pausing in his attacks. 

"How about we kick it up a notch, otousan?" he asked, before going SSJ-1.

Goku smiled at the golden warrior before following his actions.

"I thought you'd never ask."

***

The room was silent, even the six screens projecting different time and places emitted no sound. Save for the glowing light from the images, the room was dark. 

A figure watched Goku battle with Freeza on one set before glancing over at Vegita fighting with Majin Buu. A sinister smiled covered his face when his eyes rested on a young Gohan and Cell locked in combat.

"Huh, I see plenty of chaos has happened in the past. But lately, not much has happened," he murmured to himself.

A door opened silently before someone, or more like something, stepped into his line of view.

"What is it?" the figure asked casually, in fact so casually that it sent chills down the creature's spine.

"I-I came to inform you that we are finally making good progress with that foreign machine from this world that you assigned us to, C-sama," she stated quietly but clearly. He glanced at the blue-skinned creature with apathetic eyes. "Is it complete?" He asked patiently.

"No, sir." 

"Then… why are you here, interrupting me?" he asked the question as if she hadn't just walked into the room a minute ago and informed him about any information.

The creature's eyes widened in surprise and unhidden fear. She cleared her throat quickly before bowing at the waist. 

"G-gomen nasai, C-sama. It won't happen again!" with that she briskly walked out of the room, and once again it was dark and quiet. The figure sighed suddenly and turned the television screens off with a flick of a wrist. 

"I'm starting to get bored again. I wonder what that bunny is up to?"

An image of a young woman with silver-blond hair held up in twin odangos appeared in front of him.

"Soon, tsuki no hime," suddenly the television that showed the girl exploded into thousands of fragments, flying in all directions across the room. Even when a shard of glass grazed his cheek drawing blood, the figure's face remained passive.

"Soon."

***

Usagi grunted as she blocked the kick that Trunks aimed at her face, causing her to skid backwards a few feet. Goten took the opportunity to sneak behind her before throwing a hard elbow towards her back. He hit wind as Usagi sprung into the air, quickly followed by Trunks. 

"Quick thinking, Usagi-chan!" Shouted Goku where he and Krillin watched a few yards away. 

Usagi acknowledged his praise silently, knowing that it would take all of her concentration just to avoid being pummeled by the two saiyajin teenagers. Before she and Trunks could go at it again, Goten was already looking for an opening where he could catch the blond off guard.

Usagi decided to go on the offensive and caught both boys by surprise when she turned on Goten. Goten blocked the knee that was trying to introduce itself to his stomach before groaning after she threw her right fist into his jaw. Usagi's victory was short-lived when Trunks caught her on her left side with a swift kick, and her ribs screamed in protest. 

Gohan finished off his tall glass of water in front of the house and tried not to wince as Trunks kicked Usagi from behind. 

"I think you boys are being entirely too hard on her," Chichi stated as she walked out of the front door with a dishtowel in her hands. 

"Nah, she can take it, okaasan. From what I've heard, she's been through much worse. It may have not been as hardcore, but I think she can take this and much more to come."

"Mm-hmm," Chichi responded, not sounding very convinced. "Well in fifteen minutes, whether she can still _take_ _it_ or not, I want you guys washed up and inside for dinner." With that, she marched back into the house and shut the door, leaving Gohan standing outside with a knowing grin on his face.

Previously, he was shocked at his mother's lack of argument about Usagi fighting (he knew she was beginning to see Usagi as a daughter) but proud non-the-less. He realized many years ago when Goten revealed that their mother had been training him, that she was more accepting to the fact that the men of her life would always be warriors and at sometimes had to be away to fight.

But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Usagi gritted her teeth against the pain before swinging a back-fist punch at the tall saiyajin, and surprising both of them when she actually made contact. 

She followed up with a complete roundhouse, and her foot got acquainted with Trunks' face before giving Goten a not-so-friendly kiss in his chest.

Krillin jumped up from his seat on the grass, "Now, that's what I'm talking about! Go, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi paused for a moment before giving Krillin the victory sign, "Thanks, Krillin-san!" 

Gohan cringed as Trunks and his brother took advantage of her distraction and kicked her from behind.

"ITAI!!" 


End file.
